Winx Club Stella & Brandon: I'll Prove it
by kaylaaathegurrl
Summary: Rated M. Not to old enough? Don't read it. Lemon. Swearing.


**Winx Club Stela & Brandon: I'll Prove It**

**Summary: Stella and Brandon are the perfect couple. Stella wants to see if Brandon really loves her. So Brandon will prove it. Rated M because some violence in here. One Shot. Warning: Lemon!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

Brandon and I are with each other. The others we're at somewhere. We we're at Solaria in the grassy fields near my room. My Daddy was at a meeting in a different planet. Hanging out with Brandon is my only wish. I love him. Without their help, I wouldn't have meant him. I got mad since I founded out he was a squire. I would have understand, but it hurts my feelings.

"Stella, are you alright?" Brandon asked.

"I'm feeling great!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked while going closer to me.

"If I say I'm okay, I'm okay Brandon." I said to him. He felt like I was mad at him. But I wasn't. Why would I be mad at Brandon?

"I love you Stella." he said while holding my hands.

"Prove it." I said.

"I'll prove it." Brandon said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He broke the kiss. "Mmm." he moaned.

"Brandon, I don't think this is a right time to do something like this right now." I said.

"Why not now? I'm proving it that I love you." Brandon said. Then he got closer to me and he started kissing me. I smiled at him. I got up and holds his hands.

"Let's go to my room Brandon." I said. He grinned and he got up. Then we ran together to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

"And where are you going Stella?" one of Stella's guardians asked her. We stopped while he turned around to look at us.

"I'm going to my room with Brandon Rose." Stella replied. Then I let go of Stella's hands.

"And what are you going to do there Stella?"Rose asked. Rose was a tall woman with a pale skin and an orange like hair color.

"We're just going to talk." Stella replied.

"Make sure you two young couples don't do anything wild. I'll be checking on you guys." Rose replied.

"Yes Rose." Stella replied.

She looked at me and grabbed my hand. We ran to her room. I took of my shirt. Stella gave me a hot wink.

"Stella, what are we going to do?" I asked nervously. Stella took off her sweater and it showed her tank top. I gasped when I saw her. I don't usually look at her in some kind of way, but she looked pretty sexy in that top.

"Any comments?" Stella asked.

"Y-Yo-You," I said. I was too shy to continue on.

"I what?" Stella asked. Then she went over to me. She sat on my laps and her chest was right in front of my face. "Say it."

"Yo-You look sexy." I replied. Stella smiled.

"Well, you want to see my without my tank top?" Stella asked. She was going too far.

"Stella, remember what Rose said, 'Don't do any wild things.'" I reminded.

"Is it wild when I take off my tank top?" she asked. Then she used her magic powers, and she locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

I cast a spell on Rose not letting her know that we're going to do some "wild stuff." Bloom told me before that she had it with Sky. She said it was fun and she wanted me to try it if I want too. I actually wanted too. If I tell Brandon this, he would actually get pissed.

"Stella, what are you trying to do?" Brandon asked.

"I want you, to fuck me." I replied. Brandon was shocked when he heard those words.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Please." I replied.

"Wha-" Brandon said. But I cut him off with my finger in his lips. Then I started kissing him. We kissed for about 5 seconds. "Mmmmmm..." he moaned. I think he wants some more of my kisses. "Stella." he whispered.

"How was that?" I asked.

"This is a good idea, but make sure no one caught us." Brandon said. I nodded and then we started kissing again. "Stella." he whispered.

Then she stopped the kiss. "Yes Brandon?" I asked.

"I'll prove it that I love you." Brandon said. I grinned then I started kissing him again. Inside the kiss, he licked my tongue with his own tongue. It made me to cause to moan. Then on our third kiss, he touched my breasts. Then I moanded.

"Brandon..." I moaned. He ignored me then he started squeezing it. After 30 seconds, he kissed my breasts even though I still had my shirt on. After a while, he licked it. "Mmmm Brandon." I moanded.

"Can I remove it?" Brandon asked.

"Anything for you Brandon." I said. He smiled then he removed my tank top. I had a white bra. Even though he doesn't care even though it's on or not, he still kissed it. He tried to feel my nipple. He pinched it. I shouted.

"Stella, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine babe." I replied. He nodded and he started pinching. Then he kissed that breasts. With his free hand, he pinched the other one. Then he kissed the other breast he didn't touch. He removed my bra and it showed my huge breasts. I had no idea how it got so big. I didn't had sex before, but how did my breasts get so big? I swear, I never had sex in my life. But not yet.

"You have giant twins." Brandon replied. I smiled.

"Want to touch them?" I asked.

He grinned. "Sure." Then he got all wild and he started sucking my nipple. With his free hand, he pinched it. I moaned a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

Wow, her boobs are big like a half blown beach ball. I knew that one day, I would fuck her. But I was too scared to tell her I really wanted to fuck her. She would think that I'm some kind of jerk. But I'm not like one of those people. I continued pinching it. I made a lick that was surrounding her nipple. She was yelling. So I stopped. I didn't get a chance to fuck the other boob.

"That was amazing Stella." I replied.

"Mmm, I know." Stella moaned.

"I have a question." I asked.

"What is it Brandon?" she whispered.

"Where is your hot spots?" I asked. She froze when she heard those words. Then later on, she replied to me.

"My boobs, and my womanhood." I replied.

"And can I fuck them?" I asked.

"Of course babe." she replied. Then I started sucking her other nipple. While I was fucking it, I slipped my hand into her panty. She moaned. The only thing I could hear from her is "Mmm," and "Brandon." I want her to feel the pleasure. Then I placed my index finger inside of her. Stella got up, and removed her shorts. She laid on the bed, waiting for me to fuck her in the bed. "Fuck me." Stella demanded.

"Anything for you babe." I replied. Then I removed her panty, and I started kissing her pussy.

"Yeah, come on. Fuck me harder." Stella replied. I nodded then I started licking it inside. I got my free hand and rubbed her tummy. She was moaning like never before. "Yeah, harder babe. Harder." Stella demanded. Then I placed my middle finger inside, and I moved up and down. Stella was going crazy when I gave her more of the pleasure. Then after 2 minutes of me fucking my middle finger, I asked her something.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" I asked.

"Of course babe." she replied.

Then I changed the position and I started kissing her ass. I sucked it and poked it inside. I kept on repeating. First I kissed it about 3-6 times for like a long time, next, I sucked it for 1 minute or less, then I poked it for like 2-3 times.

Then I placed my middle finger inside, and I moved up and down. She shouted. "MMMMMM!" Stella shouted, "FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Stella, calm down. Someone could find about us." I replied. Stella got up and kissed my neck.

"I cast a spell on Rose and she won't know anything about us fucking." she replied. Then she licked my nose like a dog.

"Good." I replied. Then she laid down and we continued fucking each other. Then after 5 minutes from me doing all the work, I got up, and removed my pants and I removed my green boxers. I had a manhood that was about 5-8 inches. Stella gasped.

"Wow, how many girls Brandon?" she asked.

"No one. Your the first babe." I replied. Then she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

I'm actually believing Brandon. I thought he lied about how huge his dick was, but I trusted him.

"I'll fuck it." I said. Brandon nodded and I started licking the head. I licked the head for like 40 seconds. Brandon moaned a little bit. Then I started licking the rest. "Mmm Brandon, you love it?" I asked.

"Of course I do babe." He replied. Then I continued sucking it. For one time only, I swallowed the whole thing. Then Brandon placed two fingers inside of my ass. I moaned with pleasure. "I'll change the position babe." he replied. I nodded.

Then he laid down, and he went in front of my pussy. He putted his dick inside of me. I moaned and I squeezed my own boob. He kept on pushing it for like 3 minutes or less. Then finally, we changed the position.

"MMMMMM!" I shouted. "FUCK ME HARDER BRANDON!" then I kissed him. Then he was the one who was on the bottom, and I was on top of him. He placed his dick inside of my pussy.

"Yeah, you love it babe?" he asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" I shouted. Then he smiled. Then after 4 minutes, I did a dog position, and I shake my ass in front of him. He started licking his lips, then he finally licked my pussy. Juice was coming out and he whipped it with his fingers. "OH MY GOD BRANDON, FUCK ME HARDER!" I demanded. He obeyed me and he licked it with more pleasure. Then we changed positions once again. He putted his dick inside my ass. I screamed like I was in heaven. He kept on pushing it. For one time only, he putted his whole dick inside of me. We didn't cum yet, but we we're close to cum. Then he got up and he moved me. He squeezed my boobs hard. "Yeah, that's what I want." I whispered. Then we we're finally down.

"Babe, lay down for me." he asked. Then I laid down. He rubbed his dick and it went on me. Then I licked some of it on my face and he went on the bed. We placed the blanket on top of us. Then we hugged. "Did I prove it?" Brandon asked. Then I faced him.

"Oh yeah you did babe." I said.

"See, I told you I'll prove it."

**The End**

**That was my first lemon... I hope you love it! **


End file.
